NCIS: Blood Ties Guess Who's Back In Town
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Blood Ties NCIS Crossover. Vicki's back in town! Rated M again for fluff, smut and language. Femslash also.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: A second crossover story done by Headslapdiva and In the DiNozzone. ENJOY :3

Disclaimer: Blood Ties is Tanya Huffs- and NCIS is still DBP's.

***

Gibbs looked up, cursing the daylight hour and the fact that his senses were dulled. It was the price he paid for being able to be alert and awake during the daytime. There was something going on, but he wasn't sure what it was. Glancing over at the two Wer's sitting across the bullpen, he nodded to them. McGee would be clueless, as the only human on Team Gibbs.

Tony felt eyes on him and looked up nodding slightly at Gibbs before turning his attention back to his paper work, which he'd finally, finished. He got up, shooting a look at the rising growl he heard to his left. He set the file down on his boss's desk and watched him for a moment. "I'm going to- get coffee. And a Caf-Pow! For Abby..." He growled softly at the woman behind him, feeling her eyes on him. "Want anything?" He asked stiffly.

"Coffee," Gibbs said, sending a glare at Ziva. The woman growled at the back of her throat, loud enough for the other wolf and the vampire to hear. "Ziva, you want anything?" She shook her head, realizing that Tony was doing his best to ignore her challenge to his authority and that Gibbs was glaring, and she cursed the approaching full moon. It made her more testy than usual.

Tony nodded and turned to leave, growling a loud growl at Ziva as he passed her.

"Coffee for me, Tony!" Jenny called just before he hit the elevator. She grinned at his wave of approval and leaned on the wall next to Gibbs' desk. "Everything- I mean one- behaving today?" She smirked, looking him over for a moment.

He looked up at Jen and shrugged. "As well as they can be." McGee was off in his own little world, as usual, which was a bit of a blessing on days like this. "Two alphas on the same team, are you trying to kill me, Jen?" He sometimes wondered how he had gotten this lucky, and he could sense Ziva listening in on his conversation.

Ziva's demeanor changed with Jen entered the bullpen, and she appeared far more relaxed than when Tony had been around. The challenging alpha had left, and her mate had arrived. Perfect timing.

"Nope. But you'd think they'd be after each other because it's a male and a female alpha. Normally- Normally," she emphasized, "Two alpha's would become mate's and create a pack of their own." She nodded, "I don't understand them, and frankly I don't want to. As long as they keep their clothes on and keep this place free of blood, we'll be good." She lowered her voice so only he would hear. "Have someone coming to visit tomorrow, so don't be surprised if I'm a little distracted." She nodded, looking over at Ziva with a tiny smile. She looked back at Jethro, regarding a previous question, "And if I were trying to kill you, I'd have succeeded by now." She patted his shoulder and made her way over to Ziva's desk.

He blinked; knowing Jen had the power to kill him. As a witch, she was powerful enough to do so.

Ziva looked up at her mate and smiled. "You know I had my reasons for not choosing Tony." She knew that it was dangerous for her to go against the traditions of her kind, but she was never one to observe the traditions. "I could not bear his cubs. Ever." The thought made her feel Hinky, as Abby said.

She grinned, "I'm surprised," She said softly, squatting down next to Ziva's chair and keeping a hand on her leg. "I've heard most Wer's don't choose human mate's because they... Don't 'smell' right." She indicated quotations with her fingers and chuckled again, "But you will have to bear cubs- some day. We don't want to risk Wer's becoming endangered simply because not only did you not choose a Wer' mate, but I'm not even male." She smirked, settling her hand on Ziva's side softly. Regardless of the petty fights with Tony, Jenny knew how to keep Ziva in check even if it took a more... verbal and physical approach.

Ziva relaxed further, knowing that Jenny was correct. "Another Wer's. Not Tony's." There was something about him that was so infuriating, and he wasn't her type at all, other than being an alpha male. "There have got to be others out there in this city. There is more of Gibbs' kind out there. Why not mine?"

"Vicki knows a family of Wer's in London, Ontario. Perhaps a road trip is in order. Of course, it would be too dangerous to lead you right there, so we'd have to meet- someone... halfway." She nodded, "We'll have to see, when you choose to do so." She nodded, caressing her side softly and smiling at her. "And besides, there are far more Wer's than vampires." She smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her in the middle of the squad room. That would not go over so well. "Regardless, we do have to get you out of here by your next Heat. Because Tony would be all over you and we both know it."

She made a face at the images that conjured up in her mind. "No, I do not want that. I knew several Wer's in Tel Aviv when I was with Mossad. Perhaps they would be willing to help us." Any one of the Wer's she knew and grew up with would be far better than Tony pouncing on her during her next Heat cycle. It was coming soon, and she found herself being more annoyed with Tony for trying to call her out on it several times in one day.

She smiled a little, "Well either you call one of them, or you and I will be taking a short trip to London Ontario. Perhaps that would be a good idea; I want to meet this... 'Henry Fitzroy' Vicki's always on about." She glanced over her shoulder at the name, seeing if it would get the man's attention at all. She shook her head and stood. "I'd rather Tony not be all over you either, trust me." She chuckled, running her hand along Ziva's leg before pushing herself to stand. "He can probably already smell it on you."

She growled again, glaring at Tony's vacant desk. "He will regret it if he ever tries anything." She looked up at her lover as she stood; wishing that Jen could stay. She knew Tony wouldn't try anything with the Director there.

"Fitzroy?" Gibbs asked. The name sounded very familiar to him. He might have encountered the man at some point during his long life. "Name sounds familiar."

"Vicki," she reminded him, keeping her attention on Ziva. "Something wrong, Ziva?" She asked, reaching forward and brushing her arm softly. She leaned back on the desk, stifling a yawn. She held her hand forward for Ziva to take discreetly. She looked over at Gibbs again, keeping a bit of her attention on that elevator for a sign of Tony returning with coffee. She could use some that was for sure.

Gibbs nodded, remembering the last time Vicki had come to visit. That had been interesting, and he wondered if they would be able to spend some alone time together. "I remember her." It had been a while.

Ziva looked at the elevator, then back at Jen. "Can I come up to your office?" She needed some time to be in wolf form and have some alone time with Jen. It always made her feel a little better.

Jenny resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Of course you do, Jethro." She nodded, smirking a little and looking down at Ziva. She smiled, "You have to ask?" She made a curious face which just as quickly as it had appeared, turned back into the same smile. "Yes, once Tony gets here we'll both go up. That way I can get my coffee and he wont touch you cause I'll be here. Win-win situation." She patted Ziva's head softly and chuckled, looking over at Jethro again. "Vicki's coming down here again, should I expect you to be all over her again?" She asked in almost a growl-y tone.

He smirked at the memory of what he had done with Vicki the last time she had come down to visit. "I'll behave." Or at least, he would try to. "As long as she does." I had been mutual, from what he remembered, and he had enjoyed what he had done with her. Ziva shot Jen a grateful smile and made a soft cooing sound at the attention. Despite being a human, she was also a wolf.

Jenny chuckled, taking Ziva's hand subtly again and watching Gibbs. "You'd better. You should know by now she works by her own rules, don't expect her to follow yours." She nodded, sliding off of Ziva's desk when the elevator signaled arrival. She went and retrieved her coffee, turning to face Ziva, "Come on." She said, standing between the two Wer's so Ziva could get out of there without a fight.

Gibbs looked up at Tony and took his coffee. "I know you can't fight your nature, but try being nice to Ziva once in a while." The constant fights were far worse than the ones he had with Kate. "Go take Abby her Caf-Pow before she comes up screaming for it."

Ziva stayed in front of Jenny as they walked up the stairs to her office. "Thank you, Jenny," she said softly, stripping once it was safe.

Tony nodded, "Yes boss." He made a face before completely retreating, watching Ziva and Jenny go upstairs for a moment. He turned and left, taking the Caf-Pow! To its promised destination.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny smiled, watching Ziva carefully and setting her coffee down and walking over to her younger lover. "Here, let me help with that." She purred, stepping up behind her and grabbing her shirt, pulling it off of her and tossing it over to the couch before moving her hands down, along Ziva's sides and to her front, reaching to undo her cargo's for her.

Ziva made a soft sound when Jen's fingertips brushed the skin of her stomach. "Jen," she murmured, knowing that her next Heat was right around the corner. "I am starting to think that my Heat is coming on sooner than I thought."

She purred softly, kissing Ziva's shoulder, "I think that might just be me arousing you." She mumbled softly, undoing her cargoes and hooking her thumbs around the fabric of the belt loops, planting another kiss on her shoulder and looking up at her.

Ziva purred, wishing she could urge Jenny on. But this was her office, and she wasn't sure if Cynthia knew they were together. "Jenny, is this a good idea in your office?

Jenny chuckled softly, deciding against removing at the clothing and moving her right hand down, past the fabric of her pants and into her panties. "You tell me." She whispered, her fingers delicately brushing across Ziva's clit. With a hiss of satisfaction, she caught her bottom lip between her teeth the silence herself, nuzzling her lover's neck and touching her slowly.

Ziva moaned feeling Jen's touch and the electric sensations that it caused. "I will need a gag," she managed to whimper. She would need to stifle her cries somehow. This felt so good, and she didn't want it to stop. And she knew her Heat was drawing near. She was far more sensitive to Jen's touch than she was at any other point.

Jenny shivered at Ziva's sounds and continued to touch her slowly. She cast a hand behind her, mumbling something at the door and sealing it as though it had a lock. She moved that hand up, holding it over Ziva's mouth. "Don't worry about it." She whispered, kissing her neck and grazing her skin softly, getting her working hand a little more involved, moving her finger a little more eagerly and grinding her body ever so slightly against the woman.

Every part of Ziva felt alive; humming with the joy of her growing release that was part of the Heat process. She knew her talented mate would find a way to protect their secrets. "Jen," she whimpered brokenly, small yips of pleasure breaking the staccato rhythm of her breathing.

Jenny pressed her hand harder against Ziva's mouth, keeping her sounds muffled at least a little. She kissed down her neck again, wet, hot kisses, still grinding her body forward in time with her hand. She loved this specific time, Ziva all at her will, needing her touch and so simply, she didn't need to do much more than touch her. She nuzzled behind her ear softly, mumbling things to her while she continued. She kept her hand firmly over Ziva's mouth, feeling both their bodies get hotter, and slightly damp with perspiration. She shuddered softly, feeling this woman tremble at her touch.

Ziva cried out, cursing her heat cycle. It made her so responsive to Jenny's touch, and she felt that she wouldn't hold out for much longer. Which was a shame, because she was so looking forward to pleasuring her lover at the same time.

Jenny kept a steady pace, panting softly herself simply getting aroused by the heat of the moment. She shuddered a little, moving her body with Ziva and keeping her hand over her mouth. "Sh." She purred, nipping at her earlobe gently. She knew she was playing with fire, doing this hear, restraining Ziva. Keeping her hand over her mouth like that for lack of a good gag. It was a rather arousing scene all together. Ziva's back to her body, her hand working to please the woman, her hand over her mouth to keep her sounds somewhat silenced. "Cum for me, Ziva." She whispered, pressing her hand a little harder while she spoke because she knew it would only cause Ziva to make even more sound.

Ziva's back arched against Jen's body and she let out a strangled howl, glad that her lover's hand was muffling the sound. At Jen's words, she had been pushed over the edge, and she lost herself in the intense sensations spreading through her.

Jenny braced her, "I always loved that you were a screamer." She whispered, moving her hand delicately and gradually more slow as Ziva moved through her orgasm. Her arm, while moved down Ziva's body, held her tight against her. She knew that this one, short lived encounter between her hand and Ziva wouldn't be the last, because she knew well a Wer in heat liked it often as she could get it. She smirked at the thought, kissing down her neck slowly and relaxing the hand over Ziva's mouth. She kept it there, but with no pressure, simply waiting for her to finish.

Ziva relaxed in Jen's arms, feeling slightly drained from the first of many encounters that were bound to happen between them for the next week or so, depending how long this Heat cycle was. The last of her howl died on her lips and she turned in Jen's arms, kissing her deeply.

Jenny made a soft sound, returning the kiss eagerly and moving her hand away from Ziva's pants and pushing them off of her to continue stripping her so she could change. She was still willing her own heart to stop beating so hard after that, biting at Ziva's bottom lip softly and suckling gently. She pulled away with a small smile, reaching up to undo her bra and toss it aside.

Reluctantly, Ziva changed into a large black-furred wolf, sitting at Jen's feet and looking up at her. It was so much simpler to be a wolf sometimes. Then again, she was a woman in love with her witch as well as a Wer.

Jenny smiled, reaching down to scratch the warm fur between Ziva's ears before turning and walking over to her desk. She patted her lap, offering for Ziva to come join her while she read over a few things she had left for the day. She reached up, taking her coffee and taking a drink of it before slipping her glasses on and picking something up to read.

Ziva followed Jen and settled comfortably under her desk, setting her head in her lover's lap. She could smell how turned on the redheaded woman was, and felt guilty for going straight to wolf form afterwards.

Jenny smiled, scratching Ziva's head softly and petting her muzzle. "You're such a good girl, I don't understand why you just can't be civil downstairs." She chuckled, glancing up at the door to make sure the seal was still on it.

Ziva made a soft cooing noise, followed by an annoyed grunt and the canine equivalent to the eye roll. Tony just rubbed her the wrong way, and that was not her fault.

She laughed at the sounds Ziva made in reply and patted her muzzle. "You're something else, baby." She said quietly, filling something out with her work and then leaning back in her chair and pulling Ziva's paws up into her lap and scratching her chin.

Ziva sighed when Jenny rubbed her in just the right way. Part of her wanted to leap up and curl up in Jen's lap, like they did at home. But it was so much easier with a couch.

She looked down, taking her glasses off and settling her eyes on Ziva's relaxed expression through all that dark fur. "Would you like me to go to the couch so you can sit with me?" She asked, smiling a little.

Ziva gave Jen a large wolf grin and darted over to the couch. She was glad her mate understood and seemed to know exactly what she needed.

Jenny laughed softly, getting up and waving a hand to unseal the door. She retrieved the clothing discarded on the floor and folded it, setting it in the chair near the couch. She sat down, waiting for Ziva to come up and join her with a head in her lap.

Ziva raced over to the couch and leaped onto the soft black leather with a happy little grunt. Inching closer to Jen, she moved to lie down, settling her head in her lover's lap again. This felt so good, and she made small contented cooing noises.

Jenny smiled, relaxing back against the couch and resting her head back against the wall. She scratched Ziva's neck softly, closing her eyes and simply listening to the door for any sign of anyone to come in.

Ziva yawned sleepily, the feel of Jen's hands moving through her fur relaxing her. She nuzzled her lover's hand, asking her to continue her petting.

Jenny smiled, continuing to stroke the deep brown almost black fur of the wolf pelt. "Sleep, baby. Only people that will come in here already know about you. And that'll either be Vicki or Gibbs." She nodded, "Or Cynthia." But then, there wasn't much Cynthia didn't know- they were pretty close.

Ziva grunted in protest, but after Jen made love to her in the middle of her office, she was tired. It was a pain that she fell asleep almost right afterwards. But she knew it was also part of being in heat

Jenny chuckled; watching the ceiling with a rather contented sigh as her lover fell asleep. Wer's may have been pretty dangerous, but around her Ziva was simply harmless. She kept her hearing on the door, not knowing for sure if Vicki was going to show up that night or the next.

Ziva twitched in her sleep, dreaming about the future with her mate, raising a few cubs together. A witch and a Wer, who would have thought it would work as well as it did? Smiling, she gently licked Jen's hand as she dozed.

Jenny smiled, stroking at Ziva's muzzle softly as she fell asleep, twitching slightly. She couldn't help but chuckle, wondering what Ziva might be dreaming about. This was pretty interesting, already almost an hour and still no visits? She stifled a yawn, scratching behind Ziva's ears as she dozed off a little herself, keeping a bit of awareness around her office.

Gibbs went up to Jen's office, sensing the tension from earlier, and finally putting two and two together. "Jen, Ziva's in heat, isn't she?" Maybe sending Tony down to Abby's was a bad idea today.

Jenny jumped a little when Gibbs came in and smiled, rubbing her eyes. "She's getting there. Why?" She asked, scratching Ziva's neck softly while she slept so soundly.

He winced. " How bad do you think it would be if I sent an alpha male Wer down to Abby's lab?" It wasn't exactly his brightest idea.

Jenny's eyebrows went up. "I can guarantee that ended... uh..." She made a strange expression, "you know. Put two and two together." She nodded a little, patting Ziva's muzzle softly.

He winced at the thought. "I've never heard of any cases of male Wer's going to humans. Has Vicki?" And more importantly, how would this affect Tony and Abby?

"No, as far as she knows Wer's don't like intimately interacting with humans at all." She told him, scratching her head thoughtfully. "You don't think he..."

"I don't know. It is Abby-" As if that explained everything. "She might think that she was helping, but she might have done more harm than good." And he would drain the Wer if that had happened.

"Uh... Ya might want to go check that Jethro." She said softly, looking down as Ziva came too, seemingly startled by a dream. She smiled, looking back up at him. "I've already taken care of her, but I'd suggest you make your way down there." She told him, scratching under Ziva's chin.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was busy running a fingerprint match for one of the other agents when she heard footsteps over the loud music. "I'll have the fingerprints when they're ready."

Tony laughed, "Don't tell me, I don't really care today, Abs." He chuckled, setting her drink down in front of her and resting his hands on the desk on either side of her so she was stuck there. "Find anything else interesting?" He asked, looking over at her with his chin resting on her shoulder, watching the prints scan through AFIS.

Abby squealed when she found herself pinned to the desk by Tony, who was holding a Caf-Pow up for her. "Oh, just another team's case. It's nothing spectacular." She leaned back against him and smirked.

He smiled, "I see. Nothing interesting then." He looked up at her again with that dog like expression he had sometimes. "Mind if I use your office?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I need to stay away from Ziva." He told her, not giving a simple explanation for she hadn't asked.

Abby beamed at his question. "Of course you can use my office. Did Gibbs get annoyed by the two of you growling like angry wolves?" She was glad for the company.

"Uh- no. She's going into heat." He said uneasily, pulling off his jacket as he made his way toward the sliding glass door and continuing to strip as he walked.

It didn't really surprise her, and she smiled and followed Tony. "We'll stay locked up in here, then." And if Tony needed help dealing with Ziva in heat, she would be there to help. Muttering something under her breath, she cast a charm to protect her office from surveillance.

Tony smiled, tossing his shirt over to the cot and moving to take his pants off. The one thing about being Wer- not caring who saw what when they were naked. He didn't even hesitate or think to twice look before completely stripping in front of her.

"This is affecting you more than you care to admit," Abby observed, used to seeing Tony naked now. If Gibbs needed to separate him from Ziva, he usually wound up down here and in wolf-form most of the time. "If you need help taking care of it, just let me know. We're friends, and I don't mind."

He glanced over at her, barely letting his eyes fall to what was her center of attention. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, smirking a little.

She stepped closer and smirked. This was dangerous, teasing a Wer whom was trying to deal with the nearest female Wer being in heat, but she liked where it was going. "I think you know what I mean, Tony," she purred.

Tony growled softly, deep in his throat, his eyes seeming a little more feral. He continued to growl a low sound, narrowing his eyes slightly and tensing his muscles like he was stopping himself from throwing her down and having his way with her without her having any say in the matter, because at that time he was about ready to.

Abby noticed the subtle change in Tony, and felt her breath catch in her throat. "I mean it, Tony. I'm ready to help you out if you need me to distract you from Ziva being in heat."

Tony growled a little louder, advancing on her a little. "Are you sure you want to offer yourself up for that?" He asked carefully, dragging her out of view of the window and looking at her carefully, unable to will away the low growl that started up again.

Abby nodded and moved into Tony's arms. "I'm sure." It was something she had kind of fantasized about, having sex with Tony. And Ziva was bonded to Jen, which showed that Wer's didn't have to bond with other Wer's.

He growled softly, kissing her roughly and forcing her down onto the futon she kept in the floor for him. He kissed down her neck, growling softly and pinning her down there by her wrists. His body shaking slightly with anticipation. He was already hard from earlier and this only made that more obvious. First he would play, and then he would take her.

Abby was slightly shocked by the intensity of Tony's kiss, mewling as he kissed her neck and pinned her down. This was bliss. If only she had known that he could be rough like this earlier.

Tony brought his leg up, grinding against her slightly. And rather glad she always wore skirts; it would make this so much easier for him. He released her wrists for a moment, only long enough to get her panties off and then he grabbed her wrists again, keeping them down. He moved his kisses up, kissing her roughly again and groaning softly.

Abby gasped when she felt him grinding against her. Had he always been that big? She returned the kiss, wishing he would touch her. "Tony, touch me, please."

Tony growled at her request, moving his hand down and teasing her clit. She was already so wet and that only brought another growl out of him. He kissed down her chin, down her neck and bit at her throat softly. "So polite," He purred, nuzzling her chin and gently pushing two fingers into her.

Abby cried out when Tony teased her. He was so talented and while she couldn't help but wonder just what she had gotten herself into, she knew she wouldn't regret this.

Tony growled louder, his arousal clearly growing stronger. "Abby, do me a favor." He mumbled against her throat, biting at her collarbone gently.

Abby nodded, nearly beyond words with how Tony was teasing her. "What do you want, Tony?" she managed to ask. She would do anything for him, not that he didn't already know that.

"Roll over." He growled, kissing her deeply as he curled his fingers inside of her. It was just easier for him that way, more natural to him. He nuzzled her neck again, nipping at her neck and shoulder.

Abby nodded and rolled over, going up on her hands and knees. She should have figured that he would have preferred doggy style, being a Wer and all.

He pushed her skirt up, moving over her and biting at her shoulder roughly, moving his hand down to continue teasing her. He waited for some indication that she was ready before biting at the back of her neck and pushing his length into her with a rather satisfied groan.

Abby moaned softly when Tony thrust into her, feeling complete. He was like an animal, rough, but gentle as if he were making love to his mate. She could only dream of having that position in Tony's life, though.

Tony growled softy, biting at her shoulder again and moving a little harder. He had to admit- as strange as humans' smelled- this actually felt pretty damn good. He moved one hand to her hip, moving her steadily and keeping his other hand on the futon next to her, licking at the bite mark softly.

Abby moaned, moving her hips to meet Tony's thrusts. With a wicked smirk, she reached down and started to tease her clit, and her moans grew louder. Who knew Wer's turned her on so much?

Tony growled softly, reaching down and grabbing her wrist. He moved her hand away and took over what she'd been doing with a satisfied moan. He moved a little faster, biting at her neck again and growling as he felt himself crawl closer to the edge.

Abby cried out as Tony took over. Everything about him was getting her hotter, pushing her closer to the edge, and she found she couldn't hold on much longer. Biting her lip, she tried not to scream as her release took her, hard and fast and possibly the best that she had ever had.

Tony growled loud, almost a wolf-y bark as he came, biting her shoulder hard to keep her still, his hand coming to a slow stop against her clit. He moved a few more times, his low growl fading as he stopped moving completely, letting her calm down before he'd move away from her.

She calmed down and rolled over so she could face him. Reaching up, she pulled him down and kissed him deeply. She knew that she wasn't his preferred type when another Wer was in heat, but she wasn't an average human.

He smiled a little, kissing her softly and nuzzling her chin softly. "Did I hurt you?" He asked softly, nuzzling her neck and kissing her softly. He was well aware now he'd gone into frenzy and taken her rather hard. He shifted to an oversized wolf, flopping down next to her and licking her shoulder softly. He watched her with bright green eyes, breathing steadily with a small smile across his lips.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through his fur. "You were perfect, Tony," she said, smiling softly as she scratched him behind his ears. She was content to just lay there with him. "I've never felt like that before. Ever."

Tony yawned, a whiney yawn, and settled his muzzle down on his paws, looking up at her with a small dog-y smile. He snorted in smug reply, as if to say something like, 'damn right you haven't.' He inched closer, licking her cheek softly with a murr of contentment. His eyes started to fall closed with a sleepy expression.

Deciding to pull her skirt down to cover herself, she pet Tony's thick brown fur as he moved closer. There would be nothing odd if an agent walked in and saw her curled up on her futon, petting a dog. She had done it before with Jethro.

Tony rolled over onto his back, four legs up, tail swinging back and forth happily. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and panting contentedly where he lay next to her. He yawned, stretching his heavy legs up and then relaxing back again, nuzzling her shoulder.

Abby smiled and scratched his belly until he rolled over to nuzzle her shoulder. "If Ziva in heat gets to you, don't hesitate to come down here. I'll be here for you."

He growled softly, a slight warning tone in his growl. He rolled onto his back again; tilting his head back and enjoying the belly scratch while it went on.

***

He nodded and ran down. Jen had her hands full with her mate at the moment. He arrived in the lab and knocked on the glass door to her office when it refused to open. With a wave of her hand, Abby released the charm and Gibbs ran in. He was surprised to see Abby laying with wolf Tony on the futon, scratching his belly. "Just checking on you two," he said softly.

Tony lifted his head, looking over at the Vampire and yawning again, putting his head back on the floor. He was too tired to care about anything right now, letting out a great yawn and starting to doze a little.

Abby smiled at Gibbs and continued to pet Tony. "Gibbs, we're fine. Tony and I aren't doing anything too crazy down here." Surprisingly, he bought the lie and turned to head upstairs.

***


	4. Chapter 4

"They're fine," he said when he was back in Jen's office. "He was in his wolf form and they were together on her futon."

"And he looked how tired?" She asked, looking down at a now awoken Ziva. She patted her head softly, looking up at Jethro again when her door opened again. "Ooh, look who decided to join the party." She said softly, watching the familiar blond. She looked up at Gibbs. "Well?"

He nodded slowly, then turned and saw Vicki. "Vicki, it's good to see you again." She looked the same as she did when they had met several months ago.

Ziva awoke when Gibbs came back, the smell of sex clinging to him. Tony, and Abby? Well, at least he wouldn't make her carry his cubs if Abby was willing to take care of him. She yawned again and stared at the newcomer.

"I'm not alone this time, don't get any ideas." She warned, glowering at him but with the slightest devious smirk on her lips, showing him she well remembered the last time.

She looked down at Ziva, watching the muscles on her muzzle near her nose twitch. "What is it, Ziva?" She asked, scratching at her chin and smiling at Vicki, wondering which of her two boys she'd brought along. She looked at Gibbs again, making a face. "You didn't smell anything unusual down there?" She asked.

He smirked, but was a little disappointed. He was hoping for something to happen between them this time. She had been so good in his bed, and her blood had tasted exquisite. "Too bad." He thought about it and realized that it hadn't smelled quite like her lab. The daylight was waning, which meant his senses were growing stronger. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't like her lab."

"Maybe if you're real good I'll let you have some." She growled suggestively, closing the door when she saw that something must have been going on there. Vicki made a face, tempted to get a little nosey.

Jenny sighed, "Define 'wasn't like her lab'." She said softly, raising her eyebrows slightly. She looked at Ziva, "What are you smelling, girl?" She asked, scratching Ziva's chin softly again.

Ziva growled slightly, wishing she could talk to Jen about what she was smelling. It smelled like sex! How could Gibbs not tell that?

Gibbs thought about it and frowned. "My senses are just starting to come back, Jen. It smelled earthy with a bit of spice, not like the sterile metal of her lab." How could he say what it smelled like when he had to deal with human senses?

"Does it smell like Abby and Tony were doing something?" She asked, looking down at her carefully.

Vicki raised a brow, getting a little curious. "What's goin' on?" She asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and watching the awkward tension rise in the room.

He looked at Jen and Ziva, realizing it was their story to tell. "Tony and Abby might have mated," he said softly. There was no other word for it.

Ziva looked between the two humans and the vampire, growling softly. Tony took advantage of Abby? The very thought made her growl louder.

Jenny flinched, "Ziva. Quit." She said softly, frowning. "I guess so, because she doesn't seem happy." She said softly, getting up off the couch and scratching Ziva's head softly. "Vicki, have you ever heard of something like that before?"

Vicki snorted, shaking her head. "Uh. No. I've been with an entire family of Wer's Jenny. The mere thought of a human mate grossed them out entirely." She said, looking up at Gibbs. She looked over at Jen and Ziva again, getting up and walking over to kneel down and give Ziva some attention.

Ziva licked Vicki's hand before she felt it move through her fur. She was nice, not as nice as Jenny, but she still smelled familiar and similar to her lover. She grunted happily and gave Vicki a wolfish grin.

Gibbs sighed. They had no idea what would happen now that Tony had decided to use Abby as a suitable substitute for an alpha female in heat.

Vicki smiled, "You're sweet when you're not trying to tear Jethro's throat out," She grinned, kissing the top of the Wolf's head. She scratched under her chin softly and buried her hands in the thick fur of her neck.

Jenny frowned, "Perhaps you and Vicki should head down there and try and separate them?" She suggested, smiling as Ziva let Vicki give her attention. "Who should I expect to be bunking at my house? Mike, I'm assuming. I don't think Henry would come here with another vampire hanging around." She said flatly.

Ziva let Vicki pay attention to her until she had enough and gave an approving bark to Jenny's plan. The pair had to be separated.

Gibbs looked over at Vicki and shrugged. "Maybe we should. Think we should try?" He suddenly felt jealous at the mention of someone Vicki was bringing with her. Why?

Jen smiled at Ziva. "She agrees." She chuckled, patting Ziva's head, and then Vicki's as she past with a childish grin. She walked up at Gibbs and smiled, "well, shall we?" She looked at Ziva and pointed to her clothing. "No dogs. Sorry, baby."

Vicki chuckled, slapping at Jenny's arm when she patted her. She got up, moving to follow Jenny but pausing chest to chest with Gibbs. "Baby, green ain't your color." She smirked, moving past him in the absolute most cruel and touchy possible way before darting out to leave Ziva to dress.

He growled and followed Vicki out of the room. She had to walk past him like that, didn't she? Sending a glare Jen's way that clearly told her to keep control of her cousin, he left the room.

Ziva jumped off of the couch, morphing back into her human form before her feet touched the ground. "Do you think it's a good idea for me to go down to get Tony away from Abby if I am about to go into heat?"

Vicki froze at the door. "Uh. No. You should probably stay here; I've seen what cousins try to do to each other when a female is in heat-" She stopped talking raising a hand. "Trust me, you do not want to know." She let Gibbs pass, seeing the glare he gave Jenny with a delighted grin.

Jenny shook her head walking toward the elevator and hearing Vicki stop and talk to Ziva. She sighed softly with relief when she heard Vicki take control of the situation and felt a hot glare against her back. She whipped around to meet his eyes. "What's the matter?" She asked, reaching blindly behind her to hit the buttons of the elevator.

"Your cousin," he said simply, wondering if Vicki remembered her way through the building to meet them in the lab. "She like playing with fire much, Jen?" Teasing a vampire like that would only cause her trouble.

Ziva smiled at Vicki before transforming back- if she didn't need to be anywhere near the lab, so much the better for her. Leaping back onto the couch, she curled up and sighed.

Jenny nodded, "Yes, and I'm sorry Jethro I'm not going to try and control a thirty two year old ex-detective." She stated simply, looking up at him and studying his eyes carefully. "Besides, she only plays with what she wants." She pointed out with a devious grin. She stepped into the elevator and looked back, "Coming or waiting for her?" She asked.

Vicki smiled, walking over and petting Ziva softly. "Want me to stay or go?" She asked, pressing her glasses up and looking at the dark fur across Ziva's face, studying her for a sign of reply.

He shook his head. "I think she's happy playing with Ziva right now." But her words gave him hope. Maybe what he had with Vicki was more than a one-night thing. She wanted more?

Ziva gave Vicki a nod and placed a paw on her. She wanted someone to stay with her. A sleeping wolf in heat, and who knew what trouble that could cause?

Vicki nodded and stood, sitting down on the couch next to Ziva and resting the over sized wolf's head in her lap. She scratches into the thick fur of Ziva's pelt with a contented sigh.

Jenny nodded, standing aside so he could get into the elevator. "Well what should we do with Tony then?" She asked, looking up at him as she hit the button for the basement.

Gibbs made a face, and looked over at Jen. "Tie him up and leave him in a closet for the duration of Ziva's heat?" If she had a better idea, he would love to hear it.

Ziva made a soft murring sound of contentment, one hind leg stretching upward and twitching in time to the movement of Vicki's hands. This felt so good, and she felt herself relax further.

Vicki couldn't help but laugh out loud. "A dog at heart," She murmured softly, continuing to scratch deep into the fur of Ziva's neck. "Jenny must spoil you, you're very soft." She chuckled, shifting to get more comfortable where she sat.

Jenny laughed out loud by accident, "I was thinking more along the lines of I would take Ziva away for the week." She told him, watching the numbers count down.

Gibbs nodded. "Might be good for you two. Where are you thinking of going?" If they hadn't picked a destination yet, he could send them down to Mike's. They would be safe there, as it was the most remote place he could think of.

Ziva grunted in affirmation, and gave Vicki a doggy smile. Jenny did spoil her, and often. But Vicki's hands felt good, too. And her scent was kind of like her mate's.

***


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, I was thinking probably Toronto with Vicki." She told him, stepping out of the elevator and turning. "It'll be nice to get up there for a while. And I'll finally get to meet this- Fitzroy." She smirked, turning into Abby's lab and carefully inspecting the doorframes for any sign of charm. "Abby?" She called.

Abby almost jumped up when she heard Jenny calling her, and quickly got rid of the charm protecting her office from unwanted visitors. "Be a good wolf, Tony," she murmured, kissing the top of his head as she tried to make herself more presentable. "In here!" she called out, petting Tony gently.

Gibbs entered Abby's office and wrinkled his nose. The scent of sex hit him full force, but Abby seemed okay, happy even. "Abs, are you okay?"

Tony grumbled in protest, but yawned and stretched out on the futon, closing his eyes and staying where he was. He would listen; he was more than comfortable where he was anyway.

Jenny frowned, seeing the twisted expression on Jethro's face for barely a few seconds. "What is it, Jethro?" She asked softly, looking over at Abby with a smile and then letting her eyes fall to the huge russet wolf on the floor.

Abby knew by the look on Gibbs' face that they had been caught. "Look, I was only doing what you would do if Ziva were in the same position, Director." She held Tony close and nuzzled his fuzzy neck.

Gibbs looked between the witch and the wolf, and back up at Jen. "I think you know, Jen. Abby was helping Tony deal with Ziva's issue." He wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

"No, Abby... it's different with Ziva and I." She explained using a tone that was caught somewhere between authority and maternal instinct. "Ziva has taken me as her mate. It's not the same." She frowned a little, keeping her eyes on Tony and taking a step back.

Tony was on his feet in less than a mouse's heartbeat, in front of Abby. His hackles rising slightly, his lips curling back in a very quiet snarl. His tail fell and his muscles stiff and ready for anything. He growled softly, shifting his eyes from Jenny, to Gibbs, where his snarl grew slightly louder.

Abby frowned and looked past the angry wolf to Jen and Gibbs. There was so little she didn't know about Wer's, not to mention their bonding habits. He was being awfully protective of her.

Gibbs' eyes grew dark, and his fangs extended. He would do anything to keep Jen safe if Tony deemed them a threat. Hissing, he moved the redhead behind him.

He growled louder, barking when Gibbs moved forward at hissed at him. He ducked lower to the floor, looking ready to attack.

Jenny made an odd face. "What the hell is he doing?" She mumbled, kind of to herself. She looked at Abby. "He hasn't made you his mate has he?" She asked, her brow furrowing slightly. She kept behind Gibbs, knowing better than to argue in a situation like this. "You know what, I think maybe it's a good idea everyone just gets out of here and goes home." She suggested uneasily.

Abby shook her head. She had no idea what needed to happen in order to become Tony's mates, but she didn't feel any different. "Tony, relax. They're just looking out for us."

Gibbs nodded, keeping his eyes on the Wer as he backed Jen out of the room. He wasn't about to turn his back on an angry, protective, and possibly newly mated Wer.

She paused out side of the doorway and sighed inwardly. "Abby, what did you guys do?" She asked, keeping behind Gibbs but ducking slightly to get a clear view of the room.

"We just had sex. There was some biting on Tony's part, and he did bite the back of my neck, but I figured that was just him being all wolf-y and wanting to take me by instinct." She hoped that was it, although she really didn't mind the idea of being bonded to him. He was a handsome Wer, in both forms, and he got her hotter than any other man had before.

: "Fuck, Jethro we have to get out of here. He's not going to back down from this fight. And I know you're stronger but we need to get us, and them out of here." She said in a lowered voice so only Gibbs would hear. "We need to leave before he does. Because he's not going to let anyone near her now."

His eyes widened at what Jen was implying, and he all but shoved Jen out of the lab and into the elevator. "Are you telling me that he got caught up in the heat of the moment and mated with Abby?" He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Yes. And until he mates with a female Wer in heat, he is going to see her as his mate. Because I'm assuming- judging by the way she explained him 'biting the back of her neck' he didn't take her in the missionary." Her voice was uneasy. "I knew what I was getting into with Ziva. Abby doesn't. She didn't know that she was supposed to take control. According to him? She -belongs- to him." She took a breath. "We have to get Ziva out of here, Now. He's just going to get vicious."

"Someone needs to tell her what to expect." He wasn't going to have Abby taken advantage of with this mated bond between her and Tony. "Take Ziva home. I'll dismiss the rest of the team for the day. Call her up when they make it to one of their apartments." He knew that Jen would be the best candidate for telling Abby what to expect as Tony's mate.

"Well you can't. You're a male, and you won't get anywhere NEAR her now." She exclaimed, sighing inwardly. "Get out of here and get Vicki and Ziva to my house. Don't ask questions Jethro, and don't argue with me. Go and do everything you just said you'd do, but you have to get Ziva out of here. I'll deal with them, I can get near her, he's not as threatened by me."

He nodded and took off, mind reeling with how he would explain an early dismissal to McGee.

Abby looked up when Jenny entered the lab alone. "We haven't done this in a while," she said softly. "You and me in my office with a dog. Or in this case, Wer." She stroked Tony's softly fur and smiled. "We're mates now, aren't we?" She looked at the wolf with a small smile.

"Abby. You don't understand." She said warily, keeping all fear from her tone. "This isn't like that. He's going to try and kill any male that comes within ten feet of you. It's not like me and Ziva." She explained this slowly; "You- can't do this. You're only going to get hurt- the moment he smells another Wer in heat he's going to go after them. And he's going to mate them. It's completely different from... A lot of the things you've probably heard. This has gone from walking on eggshells to just flat out dangerous. I am going to wait for a call from Gibbs, to make sure he has gotten Ziva out of here safely away from him. If he smells her... He's going to go into a frenzy and he could possible kill anything just to get her." She looked down at Tony and then back up at her. "According to him, he now owns you. And he won't want to let you out of his sight. Or let anyone near you."

Abby sighed and continued to stroke Tony's fur. This was unexpected. Tony would kill anyone who got too close to her? And he would leave her if there were another Wer in heat nearby? This wasn't' what she had expected. "I didn't know, I just thought it was something that he did during sex. I had no way of knowing that he was bonding us." She heard Jen's phone ring, and pet Tony uneasily.

Jenny sighed softly, walking over slowly and kneeling down in front of Tony. She scratched under his chin, reaching for her phone and answering it. "Shepard." She said uneasily, watching Tony carefully. "You better not hurt Abby, mister." She said in a warning Tony.

Tony watched her evenly, relaxing the slightest bit at the scratching from both her hands and Abby's. His ears fell flat and his features seemed to fall slightly at the tone in Jenny's voice.

"Tony, just relax, please." She would talk about this with him later, what it meant for both of them now that they were mates. Well, until the next female in heat came up. Then She would be alone. "Jenny won't hurt us. She's got Ziva. She's not going to steal me from you." She hoped that would work o help calm him down a little.

He growled softly, his ears perking up again at her words.

Jenny sighed, "Okay, thanks." She shoved her phone into her pocket and stood up slowly. "Get him changed, dressed and out of here now. If anyone asks, it's a direct order. From me." She looked down at Tony again and then back at Abby. "We're going to stay in the city this last night and after that I'm taking Ziva away for a few days. In the mean time, you keep him with you at all times. Once the heat has died down he should be back to normal. Just a little more protective of you." She smiled warily. "If you can hold out long enough, perhaps he'll accept you as his mate. But you do have to realize he will have to mate with a Wer in order to keep them from becoming extinct." She told her carefully, her smile growing a little warmer. "Maybe you can keep him in check." She chuckled and turned to leave.

She frowned and continued to pet Tony, kissing the top of his head. "We can do that, Jenny. Right, Tony?" She wondered what would happen if Tony did accept her as a permanent mate. It was something she had thought about for a while. "I'll keep him out of trouble, and I hope you have fun on your trip."

"I hope so too, Abby." She said softly before finding her way out. She would have to meet Jethro, Vicki and Ziva back at home.

Tony barked with protest but nodded, walking around, nose to the floor to find his clothing before he shifted, in a heart beat and started to pull his clothes on. "I hate clothes," He mumbled, pulling his shirt on and starting to button it.

Abby laughed and helped Tony collect his clothes. She was a little sad that he had to get dressed, but knew it was necessary. "I know. I'm starting to hate them too." She kissed him softly and smiled. "Go easy on McGee when we cut through the bullpen. He's not a threat to us."

"McGee." The word was almost a growl out of his mouth. "Do we have to go there? Can't we just- Leave?" He asked, seeming a little more impatient than usual. He kissed her back, a little more eagerly than he'd intended. "Sorry," He grinned sheepishly.

Abby laughed and returned the kiss. "We're bonded, Tony. Jen told me you'll be jealous." She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "We can try and find another way out, but it'll take a while. Cutting through the bullpen is faster." She went and collected her things, leaving a note for the agent who would collect her analysis results, and looked over at him. "Besides, we have to stop at your desk"

"Fine," He growled, making a very displeased face as he pulled on his jacket and turned around to leave. She had a point; he did need to grab his things. Maybe he'd get lucky and McGee would already be gone and so would Ziva- and the vampire. He growled softly prodding the button for the elevator. He shook himself, trying to get a better hold on himself. That vampire was his friend- his best friend. He scratched his neck uneasily. "Get a hold of yourself, Anthony. He's your friend." He stepped into the elevator holding the door. "Abby?" He called, looking over his shoulder.

Abby ran in, smiling brightly at Tony. "Just had to leave a note for Agent Parker. She was expecting a fingerprint match for her case." The doors closed and she leaned closer to Tony. "Relax. I don't want you wolfing out and killing someone just because they look at me." It was one aspect of being bonded that she really could do without.

He moved his arms around her holding her close protectively. "I'm fine as long as I keep my clothes on." He chuckled; kissing her softly and watching the numbers count up. He nuzzled her hair softly before moving out of the elevator and keeping close, but in front of her. He relaxed slightly when he saw four empty desks and moved up to get his backpack. He walked up to her and nodded toward the elevator again. "Let's go." He purred working hard to keep his hands off of her while they were around other people.

She waited patiently for Tony, glad that the bullpen was empty. "Good idea." She stayed close to Tony and pressed the button for the elevator. "Good boy, Tony," she purred. "When we get out of here, you'll get a nice reward." When the doors opened, she stepped inside and gave him a rather seductive look to tease him.

He growled softly in reply, pushing her into the elevator and waiting for it to close. He pushed her against the wall, nuzzling her neck and growling softly. "Stop teasing me." He purred, nuzzling her neck again. "Where did everyone else even go?" He asked, finding himself suddenly curious while he kept his attention on her.

"Jen told Gibbs to get everyone out." She shrugged, shivering slightly when he nuzzled her neck. What was it about this Wer that got her? Maybe it was just Tony. Even before she had known he was a Wer, she liked him. "After she figured out that you marked me as your mate. She didn't want you going after Gibbs or McGee, or Ziva while you were growling." She tilted her head and let him continue.

"I suppose she did the right thing." He agreed, stepping away from her and leaning back on the wall. He stood up straight and walked out of the elevator, holding the door for her with a small smile. "My car- or yours?" he asked, grinning at her.

"I suppose she did the right thing." He agreed, stepping away from her and leaning back on the wall. He stood up straight and walked out of the elevator, holding the door for her with a small smile. "My car- or yours?" he asked, grinning at her.

She thought about that for a moment and smirked. "Which one of us lives closer?" She had a small car, and Tony's was faster. "We go to the closest place."

***


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs arrived at Jenny's townhouse and entered the building. He had stopped at home to pack a bag for himself, just in case he wound up staying the night.

"Your place, my car." He smirked, digging in his pocket for his key before taking her hand and leading her toward his car. He held the passenger side door for her with a smile.

Vicki seemed to get a little more tense once they were around Jenny's and jumped at a second set of headlights. Just Jenny, she relaxed a bit.

Jenny got out of her own car, walking over to Ziva with a small smile before turning to concentrate on Vicki. "Something wrong, Vicki? You look tense." She said softly, leading both women toward the house and looking over her shoulder for Gibbs. "Planning on staying a while, Jethro?" She asked, chuckling softly.

Abby got into the car and buckled up. "Sounds good to me, Tony." She waited patiently for him to join her, looking forward to an evening with Tony.

Ziva bounded over, feeling more comfortable around Vicki in wolf form. Jen was here! She growled a little at Gibbs being here, feeling protective of her mate and her mate's family. Gibbs glared at the wolf and smirked at Jen. "Maybe I am, Jen."

Jenny chuckled, "Be careful. We don't need any turf wars between you and a human. And by turf, I don't mean land." She made her way toward the stairs, pausing at the bottom. "Ziva," She called before making her way toward the kitchen instead.

Vicki held back a small laugh at her words, turning to walk up stairs. She'd been in a car all day and was slightly desperate for a shower, or something. "I'll be in the shower, turn on the water Jenny and I'll kill you." She warned, jogging the stairs two at a time and making her way to the guestroom.

He smirked at Vicki as she made her way upstairs, staring at her rather nice rear end. It would do to heed Jen's words, but a human he could handle- another vampire, not so much.

Ziva followed Jen into the kitchen, nosing at the door to close it. She didn't want Gibbs to see her naked when she transformed back. While she wasn't shy, she wasn't going to put herself on display when she was in heat

"Might as well follow her, if you think you can get another chance." Jenny taunted him, closing the door for Ziva and returning to what she was going to do. She turned around, half expecting to see the wolf- but seeing Ziva instead. She smiled a little, "How are you feeling?" She asked, leaning back on the counter.

Ziva shrugged. "I do not know." She walked over and pinned Jen to the counter and kissed her deeply. "I feel like I only want one thing right now, and you already know it."

Jenny pressed back against the counter, whimpering softly as Ziva kissed her like that. She shuddered a little, moving one arm around her and pulling her bare body a little closer. "You really think we should be doing this in the kitchen?" She purred, lacing one hand through Ziva's long hair and keeping a good grip on her, kissing her roughly again and suckling her bottom lip slowly.

Ziva shrugged again and settled her hands possessively on Jen's hips. "Gibbs is occupied upstairs with Vicki, and I do not wish to think about what Tony is doing right now. We should be safe." Leaning close, she kissed her mate again.

Jen nodded with vague agreement, letting one hand rest on Ziva's lower back while the one laced through her hair tightened its grip slightly. "I suppose it is my house, I'm entitled to do as I please." She smirked, nipping at her bottom lip playfully before moving in to kiss her deeply with a soft moan.

Ziva almost melted under her mate's touch. How was she so lucky to find a woman who made her feel things this intensely? "Yes it does." Her hands, at Jen's hips, moved up, taking her shirt with them.

Jenny moved forward from the counter slightly, letting Ziva pull her shirt up. "I suppose I should expect this more often? My clothing being strewn everywhere around the house?" She quipped; nuzzling Ziva's cheek softly and kissing down her neck.

"Until my heat is over, yes." The only thing that could help during this would be a lot of sex with Jen, which was never a bad thing. "It is not fair if I am already naked and you are not." Moaning slightly, she tilted her head.

"No- I'm not." She chuckled, clawing at Ziva's back softly and kissing her neck eagerly, biting at her softly. "It's okay, I don't mind. It's why we have a housekeeper." She purred nipping at her collarbone softly while her hands moved up slowly, fingers barely meeting Ziva's skin.

Ziva growled at the gentle teasing and kissed Jen roughly. She wanted to feel her mate's hands on her, bringing her up to that point of pleasure, then returning the favor eagerly.

"You gonna fall asleep on me again?" She purred, kissing back roughly and turning them with inhuman speed so Ziva was against the counter instead of her. "Come on, you know I'm stronger." She purred, nuzzling Ziva's neck softly as she reached behind herself and managed her bra off, tossing it aside and pressing her body closely against Ziva. She purred with satisfaction at the feeling, shuddering slightly.

Ziva shook her head, a little surprised that she had been pinned by her mate. "You are only part wolf, Jen. That is not fair." Reaching down, she started to massage Jen's breasts with both hands, pinching the nipples gently.

Jenny arched forward slightly, mouth open in a silent gasp as she leaned forward, biting at Ziva's neck roughly. "I'm well aware of what I am, lover." She growled softly, moving her tongue over the bite to sooth it.

Ziva growled when Jen nipped her neck, She moved one hand down, skillfully flicking the button on Jen's pants open and tugging at the zipper. She needed to feel all of her mate pressed against her as the ache inside her grew.

Jenny moved, getting out of the rest of her clothes as fast as any other Wer would. "Happy?" She asked, pressing her body close against Ziva's and kissing her deeply with a soft moan, one hand resting on the counter on either side of her lover.

Ziva nodded, moaning and grinding her hips against Jen's. She could smell her mate's arousal, and moved one hand between her legs, growling when she felt Jen's wetness. "I should resolve this for you," she purred.

"Please?" She whimpered her voice almost desperate. She kissed her deeply, moving her hips forward and growling softly at the touch. She moved her opposite hand down between Ziva's legs, teasing her just as slowly.

Ziva nearly howled when she felt Jen's fingers teasing her slowly. She both loved and hated her Heat for making her extra sensitive. The tension inside of her kept growing, and she growled, thrusting two fingers inside Jen while her thumb kept rubbing her clit.

Jenny cried out, clawing at Ziva's side roughly with enough force to nearly tear her with sharp clawing. She continued moving her finger over Ziva's clit, pressing their bodies closer and burying her face against her lover's shoulder. She gasped softly, moving steadily with her.

Ziva moved her hand faster, growling as Jen clawed her roughly. She loved it when her mate was rough with her. Smirking, she curled her fingers inside Jen and moved her hips in time with the movements of Jen's hand.

Jenny cried out louder, moving her hips steadily with Ziva's hand. She made a soft, strained sound as Ziva curled her fingers and hastily forced two fingers into her. She bit at her neck eagerly, growling softly.

Ziva growled and moved her fingers faster. "Jen," she cried out, biting the other woman's neck and shoulders. Moving her hips faster, she panted, trying to hold her release back.

Jenny growled softly, low in her throat, biting at Ziva's shoulder and keeping a good hold on her as they moved. She gasped softly, burying her face more into her lover's neck and whimpering eagerly, her whimpers occasionally breaking into full on growls.

Ziva loved hearing when Jen growled for her. It was a huge turn on to hear her lover's true nature break through every now and then. She pulled her up and kissed her deeply, moving her fingers faster in and out of her lover.

Jenny gasped softly, kissing her deeply and keeping up with her pace. She gasped again, biting at Ziva's bottom lip softly. She growled louder, she was getting closer, the only times she let herself make those sounds.

Ziva knew she was getting closer with every growl that Jenny made. Her hips arched away from the edge of the counter in erratic jerks before her release over took her. Howling, she came hard, and found it hard to concentrate of pushing Jenny over the edge.

Jenny moved with her, feeling a satisfied shot of electricity crash through her at the loud howl she aroused from the young woman. While Ziva had grown more reckless as she came, it had force Jenny over the edge with her. She slammed Ziva harder against the counter, letting out a soft yowl, and a growl deep in her chest, more like a feline than a wolf. She bit at Ziva's neck eagerly; moving her hips a few more times while she still could.

Ziva's howl turned into a low growl as she calmed down, and she smiled at Jenny. Her mate may be part Wer, but she acted more feline than lupine at times. "Sometimes I do not know if you are a cat or a wolf," she murmured, kissing her softly, fighting off the urge to change into her wolf form.

"And you'll never know unless you ask." she chuckled softly, nuzzling her neck softly and nipping at her. She licked softly at the bite a few times, purring with contentment as she relaxed against Ziva. There were Wer's of all kinds, and they both knew that well enough. She moved her arms around Ziva and continued to nuzzle her neck softly.

Ziva smirked and kissed Jenny softly. "You've never transformed for me." If Jenny could transform, that is. She was only part-Wer, after all. "Could you?" To ease he strangeness of her request, she changed.

Jenny shook her head. "No, it's too weird." She felt her cheeks flush slightly as she moved, scratching her fingers into thick, dark fur. "It's alright, though. I don't mind staying like this." She smiled warily.

Ziva whined and moved into a playful stance, as if she were begging Jenny to change. If she could, she wanted to see it. Arching up into Jen's touch, she whined again.

"Ziva it's embarrassing." She whined back, chuckling softly and grabbing Ziva's front paws to make her stand. "No." She kissed that dark muzzle softly and smiled sweetly.

Ziva whimpered, but licked Jenny's cheek and gave her a wolfish smile anyway. She didn't care about her mate's form. Looking up into her large green eyes, she gave Jenny her sad puppy eyes.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Oh, Ziva you're such a furry pain in the ass." She grinned, kissing her muzzle again before dropping her paws and making her way to the living room. "Come on, then."

***


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs ran up the stairs, smirking when he saw the bathroom door open a crack. He entered the room and stripped, waiting for Vicki to notice him.

"You know, they say when you go blind your other senses get stronger." She said evenly, pawing at the wall she assumed was next to her, which she found with a breath of relief. If he'd even noticed her glasses were on the counter he'd have realized that. "I heard you before you came in."

He nodded and noticed her glasses were on the counter. "Your other senses are almost like mine." He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face.

Vicki glared at him, she couldn't see him but judging by the blur and the color difference, and the direction his voice came from, he was right in front of her. She grabbed his wrist when he went to touch her hair and moved her hand along until she met his shoulder, figuring out how he was standing and where she could and couldn't move. "Very unlikely, but they're good enough." She grumbled reaching her other hand out to the wall and leaning on it to just relax in the water.

"I missed you, Vicki," he murmured softly, thumb gently brushing her jawbone as he pulled back. "I know you came here with someone, but one night together wouldn't hurt."

Vicki opened her mouth to protest, but relaxed slightly under the touch. She closed her eyes; she didn't need to bother keeping them open, they were pretty much useless anyway. "I guess. Just one." She agreed, nuzzling his hand softly.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed her gently, not pushing this too far too fast. He wanted to enjoy his time with Vicki. Not knowing if they would have another chance for this.

Vicki leaned forward slightly, kissing back softly and moving her hands up blindly, resting them against his chest. "Just- this once-" She smiled a little, kissing him a little more roughly than the few moments before.

He smirked and returned the kiss. Vicki was a little tease, and he seemed to be a favorite target of hers. He briefly wondered how her vampire back in Toronto dealt with her, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind with a growl. He didn't want to think about Vicki with another vampire.

She smirked, "Something upsetting you?" She asked, resting her head back against the wall and bringing one leg up to rest at the edge of the tub and the wall, dragging him closer and moving her arms up over his shoulders. She studied the blurred features before her, but knew exactly what they looked like. She remembered him well.

"Just your other vampire in Toronto," he growled, moving closer to her. He kissed down her neck, ignoring the hunger when he felt her pulse beneath her skin. He knew he shouldn't feel so jealous of another vampire, especially one that was older and more powerful, but he did.

"You're jealous." She smirked, tilting her head back and enjoying his work. She shuddered a little; "Do you think maybe we should hit a bed instead of a shower wall? Because- this water isn't going to stay hot forever." She moaned softly, clawing at his chest softly and arching forward slightly to tease him. She let one hand trail down slowly, while she couldn't see, she knew very well what she was doing. She gripped his length, squeezing softly and groaning softly with anticipation. "Please?" She smirked.

Gibbs closed his eyes and moaned softly when she gripped him, nodding at her suggestion. Flicking the water off, he picked her up and carried her to the guestroom. He was more than a little familiar with Jen's home by now.

Vicki squeaked, protesting at being carried but giving up when he showed no sign of giving up. "You have to get my glasses for me after." Her tone was warning, but her stance submissive. She smiled a little; hooking an arm around his neck and pulling him close to kiss him deeply.

He kissed her deeply, navigating the hallway, as he knew it from memory. Reaching the guestroom, he disappeared quickly and returned with Vicki's glasses in hand. "Or I could get them for you now." Moving onto the bed, he pulled her in for another kiss, hands moving over her body.

She arched up eagerly at his touch, setting her glasses on the table and giving herself up to him. She let herself go, feeling her heart beat a little faster and her skin heat up. "Now take care of the other problem you've started." She pleaded, biting her lip and looking up at him.

He nodded and moved down her body, kissing over her shoulders and down to gently suckle her breasts. She didn't need to tell him twice to help her resolve that particular problem. Moving lower, he nudged her thighs apart and nipped her inner thigh playfully.

She squeaked when he nipped at her. His teeth were sharp regardless and the slight pain only turned her on more. She moved one hand down, catching a fistful of his hair and gripping tightly. She moaned softly, her blood pounding through her and her pulse beating hard in a very specific place while she started to ache.

Moving up, Gibbs' tongue darted out and moved over her clit. He moaned softly when he tasted her. She tasted good, and his tongue moved faster while he slowly inserted one finger into her. He could feel her pulse pounding under her skin and moaned.

Vicki wanted to scream with his ministrations. Her grip on his hair tightened and she pushed her hips up slightly, tilting her head back and gasping softly. She cursed to herself, cursing how good vampires were at this with their past of needing to stay hidden and the things they'd do. She writhed under him, groaning louder and moving her hips up again.

Gibbs hissed when Vicki's fingers tugged roughly at his hair. He moved his tongue faster, changing direction in the motions as he thrust another finger into her. He wanted to bring her to her first release here and now.

Vicki nearly screamed again, holding back and managing to strangle if to a strained groan as he continued. She was starting to lose control of herself already. She arched up higher off the bed, writhing and twisting under him and crying out softly. She pulled one leg up a bit, moving her hips eagerly with his tongue and his fingers. Her heel dug harder into the bedding, her nails audibly gripping at the blanket. She tensed up without warning, crying out rather loudly and forcing herself down into the bedding beneath her and gasping softly, kneading at his hair and the bedding as she tried to relax.

He pulled away and kissed her deeply, moaning as the tastes of her mouth and her sex merged. Moving between her legs, he thrust into her slowly, relishing each bit of her.

Vicki groaned softly, moving her arms up around him and clawing at his back softly. She made a louder sound when she felt him push into her. "Ooh, going for two are you." She growled softly, clawing at his back with one hand while the other went up and tangled through his short hair. She moved one leg around his and pulled him closer, forcing him deeper into her with a strained moan.

"I am," Gibbs purred with a smirk. She moved, feeling her push him deeper, and he growled. How could Vicki want to give this up when it felt so good, so natural between them? Leaning down, he nuzzled her neck, smelling her sweet scent as he worked to bring her back up.

She shuddered slightly as he growled at her like that and moved her hips up a little harder. Well, whatever he was doing he was going it well, she had to admit. She was already getting back up there where she wanted to be. But she knew this time he would feed.

He realized she was getting too far too fast, and slowed his teasing down, kissing her neck softly as he hunted for the perfect spot to feed from. He found somewhere where her pulse was strongest and nipped gently, not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to let her know.

She shuddered slightly with anticipation, moving more slowly with him as he slowed down. She moved her hand down to his jaw, her wrist near his lips in offer for another spot. She moved steadily with him, moaning softly and jumping slightly at the loud noise from downstairs. "What- was -that?" She asked, more panted than spoken.

Gibbs heard the howl and smirked. "Ziva." He nuzzled her wrist, savoring her scent. "She told DiNozzo she was a screamer." And he had to admit, that did amuse him a little bit. "Relax," he purred, gently biting into her wrist to feed.

She nodded a little, gasping loudly and pushing her hips up to drive him deep as he bit into her wrist. She watched him carefully; feeling a whole knew wave of arousal creep up her body, making her hot in all the right places. Her breath broke into a steady pant when she found watching it was more of a turn on.

He moved his hips faster, feeling his arousal double when he drank from her. Totally immersed in her, he moaned against her wrist, not even caring about the markings that marked her as Astaroth's. She made him feel young, like he had felt back in the 1920s.

Vicki's sounds grew gradually louder, writhing against him and crying out softly. She clawed at his back with her free hand, flexing the hand that he held captive. She was so close, she didn't bother holding back. She threw herself over the edge a second time, riding through the orgasm as he drank from her.

He drank from Vicki until he suddenly pulled away, stiffening her arms as he moaned as he let his release overtake him. Leaning down, he lapped away the blood that had covered her wrist.

Vicki watched him, well, what she could see of him for a few moments and took a breath. "You're a messy eater." She grinned, flexing her fingers to get the feeling back in her hand.

Gibbs kissed her gently and laughed. "I'm a little out of practice. I won't lie." Somehow this felt natural, right, to curl up with Vicki, and not just because she was Jen's cousin. He wouldn't bond with her unless she wanted it.

Vicki grinned, shaking her head a little. "I don't get why you don't just, I don't know- find a mate. Or a few, like Henry." She pointed out, pawing for her glasses and slipping them on. She blinked a few times, concentrating on his face, which she could now see.

He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know why I don't find a mate. It's never been a high priority for me." It really hadn't been high on his list of things he needed to do. Work consumed most of his time, and he hadn't been all that great with relationships in the first place

***


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva padded happily alongside Jenny. She couldn't wait to see her mate's form. She murred happily, sitting and waiting for Jenny to change.

Jenny sighed, sitting down heavily on the floor. She studied her hands first, feeling the awkward feeling of fur over some of her body. Fine stripes of fur the same red as her hair, covered most of her, a tail, fair enough. Claws, the world became a little brighter with her eyes changing. She squinted for a moment, blinking her vision back through slit pupils. It was a like a half change and she hated it. She leaned back, resting her hands on the floor and clawing at the carpet. She swallowed hard, keeping her head down, feeling her ears go back slightly, more cat like, but hidden more beneath her hair.

Ziva gave a happy bark of approval and nuzzled her half-cat mate. Jenny was beautiful like this. She let her tail brush over Jenny's and nuzzled her again. If she could express how much she loved her mate's form, she would have. Instead, she gave a small bark of approval.

Jenny narrowed her eyes slightly, but relaxed a little. "At least someone doesn't find it completely weird." She purred her voice more a purr than it had been before. She reached over, pulling the oversized wolf next to her and curling up. She stroked the dark fur on Ziva's head and scratched behind her ears softly, smiling a little.

Ziva gave a soft murr of contentment when Jenny started scratching her behind her hears. Those cat claws were wonderful! She was lucky to have a woman like Jenny, a beautiful half-Wer mate who could talk in her form.

Jenny smiled a little, "You seem to be enjoying yourself." She purred, rolling out onto her stomach and stretching out with a big yawn. She kneaded at the carpet, staying stretched out for a few moments longer.

Ziva yawned, despite the excitement of seeing Jenny reveal herself. She wasn't a full Wer, so it wasn't like she could transform fully. But she was still a gorgeous Wer. She curled up with her mate, nuzzling her gently.

Jenny shifted, stroking Ziva's head softly for a few moments before getting up to start the fireplace. She curled up on the carpet again, nuzzling Ziva softly and stroking her head slowly with a contented sigh. Anyone were to walk into the living room they would probably be rather startled by the oversized black dog and the double over sized almost tabby cat-girl. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought, keeping feline-y green eyes on the floor a few feet away, her ears picking up sounds everywhere in the house including the dull murmur of voices upstairs. The fur all down her spine prickled slightly at the loud response from Vicki at something or other.

Ziva wandered over and placed a paw protectively on Jenny's back as she curled up next to her in front of the fire. When she heard the argument upstairs, she growled a little in annoyance.

Jenny smiled, scratching her under the chin. "Oh hush, she'd kill him if she needed to. Not that she will. He should know better than to mess with anyone in my family." She chuckled, stroking between those dark eyes with one finger.

Ziva gave a small bark of laughter and curled closer to her lover. She was feeling sleepy again, and she cursed her Heat. Sex and sleep, that was all she would crave.

***

"Well you can't expect me to keep coming back here, I like Toronto too much." She chuckled, "That and I like to know where I'm going when I can't see. I don't know DC at all." She chuckled again, stretching and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Easy to fix, Vicki," he purred, nuzzling her neck again. "I can make it so that you won't go blind." However, he wasn't sure if she would take him up on that offer.

She glared at him. "Don't you even fucking think about it." She growled her voice so threatening she almost startled herself- almost.

He backed off, startled by the sudden change. "It was just an offer, Vicki. I would never turn you without your permission." And that was one of his big rules, never change without permission.

Vicki sighed, letting out a long breath and turning away from him. She thought for a few moments before getting up and finding clothing to put on. "I don't know what it is with you two. I can't do something like that without one of those damned offers." She angrily pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, reaching back and pulling her hair into a low ponytail and avoiding looking at him. "Maybe I want to live." She suggested smugly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Gibbs leaned back in the bed, watching her as she quickly dressed. "Vicki, I don't even know why I suggested it." He frowned and stood, gently grabbing her wrist. "If I had the choice..." If he had been given the choice, he probably wouldn't have taken it. He would have preferred dying in that dusty tavern near the battlefield. "You're right."

Vicki pulled her wrist away from him. "If you had the choice what? You wouldn't have taken it. I know. I've heard all the bullshit before." She growled, but she couldn't help but relax a little. She knew he had only suggested it for her sake, but she was always touchy. It made her think of Henry and while she was here she didn't want to. It was bad enough she couldn't think of anyone else most of the time. "I think, I just want to go sit outside." She said softly, running a hand down his arm before turning and leaving. She made her way down the stairs and paused, looking into the living room. "Just me going outside." She said softly, pulling the front door open and stepping outside to sit down for a bit.

Jenny stroked her head softly. "Sleep, baby. I'll be back." She said softly, kissing her nose and getting to her feet with almost disturbing grace. She replied with a simple 'alright' to Vicki's announcement before she walked out of the room, with very sure balance and made her way slowly up the stairs.

Ziva yawned and tried to sleep with Jenny gone. It would not be easy, but she would find a way to do it.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva padded happily alongside Jenny. She couldn't wait to see her mate's form. She murred happily, sitting and waiting for Jenny to change.

Jenny sighed, sitting down heavily on the floor. She studied her hands first, feeling the awkward feeling of fur over some of her body. Fine stripes of fur the same red as her hair, covered most of her, a tail, fair enough. Claws, the world became a little brighter with her eyes changing. She squinted for a moment, blinking her vision back through slit pupils. It was a like a half change and she hated it. She leaned back, resting her hands on the floor and clawing at the carpet. She swallowed hard, keeping her head down, feeling her ears go back slightly, more cat like, but hidden more beneath her hair.

Ziva gave a happy bark of approval and nuzzled her half-cat mate. Jenny was beautiful like this. She let her tail brush over Jenny's and nuzzled her again. If she could express how much she loved her mate's form, she would have. Instead, she gave a small bark of approval.

Jenny narrowed her eyes slightly, but relaxed a little. "At least someone doesn't find it completely weird." She purred her voice more a purr than it had been before. She reached over, pulling the oversized wolf next to her and curling up. She stroked the dark fur on Ziva's head and scratched behind her ears softly, smiling a little.

Ziva gave a soft murr of contentment when Jenny started scratching her behind her hears. Those cat claws were wonderful! She was lucky to have a woman like Jenny, a beautiful half-Wer mate who could talk in her form.

Jenny smiled a little, "You seem to be enjoying yourself." She purred, rolling out onto her stomach and stretching out with a big yawn. She kneaded at the carpet, staying stretched out for a few moments longer.

Ziva yawned, despite the excitement of seeing Jenny reveal herself. She wasn't a full Wer, so it wasn't like she could transform fully. But she was still a gorgeous Wer. She curled up with her mate, nuzzling her gently.

Jenny shifted, stroking Ziva's head softly for a few moments before getting up to start the fireplace. She curled up on the carpet again, nuzzling Ziva softly and stroking her head slowly with a contented sigh. Anyone were to walk into the living room they would probably be rather startled by the oversized black dog and the double over sized almost tabby cat-girl. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought, keeping feline-y green eyes on the floor a few feet away, her ears picking up sounds everywhere in the house including the dull murmur of voices upstairs. The fur all down her spine prickled slightly at the loud response from Vicki at something or other.

Ziva wandered over and placed a paw protectively on Jenny's back as she curled up next to her in front of the fire. When she heard the argument upstairs, she growled a little in annoyance.

Jenny smiled, scratching her under the chin. "Oh hush, she'd kill him if she needed to. Not that she will. He should know better than to mess with anyone in my family." She chuckled, stroking between those dark eyes with one finger.

Ziva gave a small bark of laughter and curled closer to her lover. She was feeling sleepy again, and she cursed her Heat. Sex and sleep, that was all she would crave.

***

"Well you can't expect me to keep coming back here, I like Toronto too much." She chuckled, "That and I like to know where I'm going when I can't see. I don't know DC at all." She chuckled again, stretching and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Easy to fix, Vicki," he purred, nuzzling her neck again. "I can make it so that you won't go blind." However, he wasn't sure if she would take him up on that offer.

She glared at him. "Don't you even fucking think about it." She growled her voice so threatening she almost startled herself- almost.

He backed off, startled by the sudden change. "It was just an offer, Vicki. I would never turn you without your permission." And that was one of his big rules, never change without permission.

Vicki sighed, letting out a long breath and turning away from him. She thought for a few moments before getting up and finding clothing to put on. "I don't know what it is with you two. I can't do something like that without one of those damned offers." She angrily pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, reaching back and pulling her hair into a low ponytail and avoiding looking at him. "Maybe I want to live." She suggested smugly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Gibbs leaned back in the bed, watching her as she quickly dressed. "Vicki, I don't even know why I suggested it." He frowned and stood, gently grabbing her wrist. "If I had the choice..." If he had been given the choice, he probably wouldn't have taken it. He would have preferred dying in that dusty tavern near the battlefield. "You're right."

Vicki pulled her wrist away from him. "If you had the choice what? You wouldn't have taken it. I know. I've heard all the bullshit before." She growled, but she couldn't help but relax a little. She knew he had only suggested it for her sake, but she was always touchy. It made her think of Henry and while she was here she didn't want to. It was bad enough she couldn't think of anyone else most of the time. "I think, I just want to go sit outside." She said softly, running a hand down his arm before turning and leaving. She made her way down the stairs and paused, looking into the living room. "Just me going outside." She said softly, pulling the front door open and stepping outside to sit down for a bit.

Jenny stroked her head softly. "Sleep, baby. I'll be back." She said softly, kissing her nose and getting to her feet with almost disturbing grace. She replied with a simple 'alright' to Vicki's announcement before she walked out of the room, with very sure balance and made her way slowly up the stairs.

Ziva yawned and tried to sleep with Jenny gone. It would not be easy, but she would find a way to do it.

***


	10. Chapter 10

His lips curled up slightly at the corners in a wolfish smile and he raised his head to lick her chin softly. He turned, rolling over to lie on his back.

Smiling softly, Abby scratched Tony's stomach. He didn't go into that submissive pose often when he was in wolf form- only with her. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his furry neck.

He whined softly, resting his muzzle on her head and moving one paw to her shoulder, as though he was holding her. He licked at her shoulder softly and made a small sound of satisfaction at her.

Abby purred when Tony held her in his wolf form, snuggling close and trying not to yawn. "We both had a busy day, Tony. Maybe we should sleep?"

Tony made a small 'woofing' sound of agreement at her words and yawned, letting his eyes fall closed. His tail swung back and forth a few times as he moved to get comfortable next to her.

Abby purred and yawned, falling asleep with her hands running through Tony's fur. He was soft, like a large warm cuddly teddy bear.

***

Gibbs looked up when he heard the steps creak. Who was coming back? Was it Vicki? No. The scent was mostly human, with more feline attributes than a human had. Wait? There was another Wer here? What was going on? Silently, he leaped up and precariously balanced himself in a corner of the ceiling.

"Jethro, get off my ceiling." Pointed ears twitched at the subtle 'whoosh' of air as he'd jumped. "I hate it when you do that." She paused at the room, long tail swinging impatiently as she peered up, guiding green eyes up to the ceiling. "Why are you still up here when Vicki is outside?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, her slit pupils dilating a bit.

He landed behind the Wer, realizing the half-feline was Jenny. "Should have known you weren't entirely human." He walked over and touched her fur, realizing she was very real. "We had a fight. I'm sure you could hear it, Jen." It was a common thing between them, he would say the wrong thing, or Vicki would take it the wrong way.

Her fur bristled slightly when he touched her and she nearly purred, but choked the sound in her throat. "What were you fighting about this time?" She asked, looking up at him with big, curious eyes. "Her eyes again?" She guessed, "Maybe you should go talk to he-" She paused, a look of concentration crossing her features. "Sorry, maybe you should go talk to her." She repeated, her tail-tip flicking slightly with distraction which she kept form her face.

He was confused by her reaction to his touch. "Jen?" He wasn't about to use this against her, not with an angry female Wer in Heat just downstairs. He had a better chance of walking away alive from kissing Abby in front of Tony. "I offered to change her, since it would help her eyes." It would completely reverse her RP, and she knew it would work. "I only offered to help her."

"Yeah, bad idea." She purred softly, once she was finished speaking, the dull purr kept rumbling softly through her chest, her throat. "She's still sitting outside. I don't know why it upset her so, but she seems pretty damn unhappy." She smiled warily, relaxing a bit more and watching him for a few moments.

"She got me thinking, about how I had never gotten a choice." He looked down, then back up at the cat-woman. Her voice sounded lower, gravelly like Abby's. She was purring like a contented housecat. "How, if John had given me a choice in being changed, I wouldn't have taken it."

She smirked, resting a hand on his face and narrowing her eyes thoughtfully. "Yes you would have." She spoke softly, her voice almost a mew. "You're too stubborn to die like that, Jethro." She grinned, a cat-y smile. "Now, dress and go talk to Vicki. Before her bitch comes back- if he comes here. He might not." She nodded, turning away from him and pausing at the doorframe. She reached up, stretching against the doorframe and kneading at the wood in a great, very satisfying stretch.

"I never knew," he said, watching her fascinated at her catlike form. "I can't believe I never smelled the Wer in you. I suppose your magic covered it up, though." She was right, though. He wouldn't have wanted to die the way he should have. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Yup." She nodded, turning to face him once more before she left. "You think I wouldn't cover the scent of a curse in me?" She gave him a sarcastic look and shook her head, "Jethro. And I here I thought you knew me so much better." She grinned; tail swinging from left to right a few times. "Not exactly proud of this." She pointed to herself, pupils dilating a bit more as she let her eyes hit the floor. She gathered herself, taking a moment before changing back and crossing her arms to at least attempt to cover herself. "I'm sure she'll feel better after you talk with her." She turned and hastily made her way toward her room

***

Gibbs threw on the clothing he had brought with him, a pair of workout shorts and a tee, and he headed out to find Vicki. He found her sitting on the front porch and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Vicki," he murmured. He wasn't big on apologies, but she was different, special. He could apologize easily to her, no questions asked.

She looked up at him and sighed, staring back out into the blinding darkness. "Why? You have a point." She grumbled, clearly stubborn. She sighed heavily, "But I suppose I'll accept the apology since I've heard so many stories about how you don't know how. This is the second time now you've said that to me." She laughed softly, leaning back on her hands and sighing softly again.

He laughed and leaned against a support pillar. "There's just something about you, makes me want to prove to you I'm not a total bastard." And it was far easier to be charming when he didn't work with her. He reached out and squeezed her hand softly. "I wasn't given the choice about being turned. But I want to give you that choice if you want to take it." But he wouldn't push her into deciding.

"Even though you totally are?" She asked, grinning and staring at the dark before her. She could hear where he was standing by the sound of his breathing. "And no. If I am going to be changed, I want it to be under circumstance of me dying. And Henry doing it. Because I know if I change I will be attached to the one changing me for at least a year... and if I'm going to become a Vampire I want to at least spend my last year with Henry..." She said softly, sounding almost saddened by the last part.

"I understand." Moving slowly, he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "You love him, don't you?" He was okay with being just a means to an end, but there was something about how he felt with Vicki. It was different than those times he had been with Jen. "If you ever need to come down to DC after you're changed, feel free to look me up. I'm not a territorial vampire."

She swallowed hard at those words. Yes! I do! She wanted to scream it, but she kept it to herself, like she always would. She wasn't going to admit she loved him- nor Mike- or anyone. "No." She finally managed to breathe; casting a blind gaze to what she assumed would be the ground. "And no. I wouldn't feel right coming here. It's your territory." She told him, regardless of if he thought he was territorial. She'd seen Henry when someone had crossed his territory. Like a Hostile cat. She shuddered at the memory, leaning into him and feeling slightly wearier now.

"I'm only territorial about my people," he said softly. "No one hurts them." And he had considered her part of their group once he learned she was Jen's cousin. "I couldn't give a damn about land in the city." He reached over and caressed her cheek softly. "You're Jen's family. You're more than welcome here, with our screwed up little family."

She smiled a little bit, laughing softly and leaning into his hand. "Except I'd never move here because- well I'm Canadian and quite frankly, I prefer it up there." She grinned, "And maybe occasionally, but I'd probably stay up there most of my time, anyway. So anyway, when you came out here you were tense. What happened up there the whole time I've been out here?"

He laughed, realizing the absurdity of it all now. "Jen's a Wer. I've never seen her as a Wer before." He wasn't even sure if he was a full Wer or not. She looked ore like a half-Wer. "Did you know she was?" He told Vicki about Jen's humanlike tabby appearance and shrugged. "The scent of her magic covered the scent of the Wer." As did Ziva's mate-bond scent.

"She is?" She asked, frowning a little. "Oh, right. Yeah..." She made a face at that and sighed inwardly. "It's more a curse, than being Wer. There's a long story behind it though... She's the only one in the family like that. Comes from her dad's side of the family." She said quietly, "Haven't seen her like that in years... I wonder why she changed." She made a thoughtful face, sighing inwardly again.

"A curse?" He was confused. He knew there were all kinds of magic in the world, but he had never heard of curse magic that strong. "How did that happen?" He had never heard this story before. "And I'll bet you that Ziva had convinced her to change. There are parts about her mate she's very curious about."


End file.
